


Moulded by Fire

by Lynzula



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Entirely Self-Indulgent, Gen, Season 8 was hot garbage, Vent Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynzula/pseuds/Lynzula
Summary: A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing.





	Moulded by Fire

Daenerys Targaryen breathes in sync with Drogon. The terrified screams of the small-folk and roar of surrounding fire are muted. 

_Burn them all._

It's impossible to stop the adrenaline running hot like dragon-fire through her veins. The tide of blood-lust is intoxicating, robbing her of rational thought, or perhaps _madness_ is responsible for that?

The scorpions are destroyed, the Iron fleet decimated, and the Golden Company reduced to cinders. Nothing stood between the Dragon Queen and that which was rightfully hers. It should have brought her immense joy to know the throne of her ancestors was finally within reach, but all she feels is a dark and deadly desire to watch the city burn_, _just as the ships had burned in Blackwater Bay. 

Drogon rumbles beneath her, flexing his leathery black wings, ready to take to the air and continue their fiery path of destruction to the Red Keep.

He's agitated, ready to lay waste to the city. No… that’s not quite right. _She_ is the agitated one. _She_ is the one ready to lay waste to the city; to rain fire and blood down on her enemies, as all Targaryens are won't to. The taste of ash is already thick in the air.

When the bells start to ring out all around her, a choked whine is loosed from wind-chapped lips, and Daenerys Targaryen nearly loses herself. The bells meant surrender, according to her increasingly incompetent Hand. 

_Mercy._

The word is a foreign concept as rage pools in her gut. Through their tether, she urges Drogon skyward, ignoring the horrified looks from the writhing sea of bodies below. The incessant ringing of bells fades into background noise, drowned out by the sounds of her own pounding heart.

She has eyes for one thing. It's all she really has left to fight for, outside of her precious, lonely son. 

_If I look back I am lost._

Drogon screeches, and they halt mid-air, hovering just above the Red Keep. He lands heavily atop the structure, coiling his body around the tower that housed the Great Hall, staking a claim over his new nest. The tower groans under his weight, and her child unleashes a triumphant roar, one she mirrors with an exulting cry of her own.

Tears blur at the edges of her vision. None of this feels real, but here she is! _Home_, at long last! 

Yet, somehow, she feels less at home and more lost than ever. Her other beloved children are dead. All of her trusted advisors and closest friends are gone. Even Jon is starting to drift away.

She knew the path to the Throne wasn't going to be easy. She knew loss and heartache were inevitable. Everyone in her life made a point of instilling that particular lesson into her.

Daenerys Stormborn is the last, _true_ Targaryen. The last of her kind, just as her son is the last of his, and as the Red Keep crumbles under their combined wrath, she's never felt more alone.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been like 4 months and I'm still not over it.  
Daenerys deserved so much better, and she certainly deserved better than that brooding, vanilla ass motherfucker. I was never a fan of the pairing at the beginning, and I certainly wasn't a fan by the end.  
I don't have much faith that GRRM will write the ending any better either considering he can't write female characters without describing their breasts in vivid detail.  
Men don't know how to write women, and it's painfully obvious every time I'm forced to read a female character written by someone with a penis.  
Women are more than just mothers and lovers.


End file.
